tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anna
Annabelle lepiej znana jako Anna była wampirem oraz córką Pearl. Powraca do Mystic Falls obserwując Damona i jego zmagania z otwarciem grobowca. Przemienia Bena i Logana Fell'a w wampiry. Później poznaje Jeremy'ego, w którym się zakochuje. Niestety ich związek nie trwa długo, ponieważ Anna zostaje zabita przez jego wujka, Johna Gilberta. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu powraca jako duch. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|150px|Anna w 1864.Annabelle mieszkała w Mystic Falls wraz ze swoją matką Pearl, jeszcze przed założeniem miasteczka. Pearl była usytuaowana na wysokiej pozycji, miała własną aptekę, a Anna często pomagała jej z zewnątrz. Po założeniu Rady, która zaczęła polować na wampiry Anna i Pearl musiały opuścić miasto wraz z Kateriną Petrovą. thumb|190px|Anna, Damon Salvatore oraz Emily Bennett.Kiedy Pearl została schwyta przez Radę i uwięziona w grobowcu pod Kościołem Fellów, Emily Bennett powiedziała Annie, że zobaczy swoją matkę ponownie. Gdy dowiedziała się, gdzie Pearl jest pochowana, spędziła prawie 145 lat na odnalezienie sposobu, by ją uwolnić. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|left|225px|Anna poznaje JeremiegoW Bloodlines Anna spotyka Jeremiego w bibliotece. Pomaga mu znaleźć informacje o folklorze w Mystic Falls. Naprowadza go na trop wampirów. Mówi, że jej dziadek opisywał je w swoim dzienniku. W Mystic Grillu Anna gra z Jeremim w piłkarzyki, rozmawiając o dziennikach swoich przodków. Ciągle próbuje go przekonać, że wampiry istnieją. Jednak nie skutecznie. Następnego dnia w bibliotece Anna pokazuje Gilbertowi raporty o atakach zwierząt na ludzi. W Unpleasantville Anna spotyka Jeremiego w Grillu. Rozmawiają o jego wypracowaniu, a potem dziewczyna chce się z nim umówić, jednak chłopak mówi, że musi nalewać poncz na imprezie. Anna nie daje za wygraną i postanawia pójść na potańcówkę, gdzie prosi chłopaka o pożyczenie dziennika pradziadka. Jednak okazuje się, że Gilbert dał go Alaricowi. Anna wychodzi. Na korytarzu spotyka Noah, któremu każe przestać prześladować Elenę, gdyż mogłoby to zniszczyć jej plan. Później widzi przez szybę w drzwiach jak Stefan zabija jej wspólnika. W nocy dziewczyna atakuje Bena, kiedy chłopak wychodzi z Grilla. Jednak okazuje się, że są parą. Annabelle mówi mu, że Noah nie żyje. W Children of the Damned Anna jest w motelu. Tam rozmawia z Benem o dzienniku Gilberta, który ma zamiar dzisiaj ukraść. W tym celu przychodzi do szkoły i zabiera pamiętnik. Wraca do motelu, gdzie czyta dziennik. Niestety wciąż nie udaje jej się znaleźć tego, czego szukała, lecz dziewczyna się nie poddaje. Kiedy Ben wychodzi na randkę z Bonnie, Anna znowu zagłębia się w lekturze. Później spotyka się z Jeremim w Grillu, gdzie grają w bilard i rozmawiają. Są obserwowani przez Damona. Kiedy Anna wraca do pokoju, zastaje w nim starszego z braci Salvatore. Na początku rzucają się na siebie, ale potem rozmawiają. Dziewczyna wyjawia mu, że jest w mieście od pojawienia się komety i zamierza otworzyć grób. Proponuje Damonowi współpracę, lecz ten odrzuca jej propozycję. Wieczorem Anna jest w domu Gilbertów – Jeremi ją zaprosił. Dziewczyna porywa Elenę. W Fool Me Once Anna jest w motelu. Rozmawia z Eleną. Mówi dziewczynie, że chce otworzyć grób, żeby uratować matkę. Potem dzwoni do Stefana. Chce, aby Salavtore przyniósł jej księgę czarów Emily. Następnie wychodzi z pokoju, aby się z nim spotkać. Na placu Anna czeka na Stefana. Podchodzi do niej Jeremy i zaprasza ją na imprezę przy cmentarzu.. Dziewczyna zgadza się przyjść. Kiedy chłopak odchodzi, do Anny dosiada się Damon. Próbuje się z nim targować o księgę, mówiąc, że ona ma czarownicę bez której Salvatore nie otworzy grobu. Postanawiają spotkać się w kościele po zachodzie słońca. Anna wraca do motelu. Zastaje tam Bena chowającego się za łóżkiem. Okazuje się, że Stefan zabrał Elenę i Bonnie. Wieczorem Annable przychodzi na imprezę. Spotyka Jeremiego i proponuje mu spacer po lesie. Dochodzą do ruin kościoła. Tam Jeremi zauważa jak twarz Anny zmienia się,a potem mdleje po uderzeniu Bena. Anna i jej wspólnik schodzą pod ziemię, gdzie znajduje się wejście do grobowca. Stefan nie pozwala dziewczynie wejść do krypty, więc Anna grozi mu, że Ben zabije brata Eleny. Kiedy Salvatore rusza na ratunek młodemu Gilbertowi, Annabelle wchodzi do grobu. Tam zauważa Elenę, która oślepiona światłem latarki wpada na Pearl. Anna daje matce pożywić się krwią Eleny. Gilbertównę ratuje Stefan. Czarownice zdejmują czar, dzięki czemu Anna i Pearl mogą wyjść z grobowca. Wracają do motelu, gdzie zastają Damona. Annabelle mówi mu, że wiedziała, iż Katherin nie było w krypcie, ale potrzebowała pomocy Salvatora. W There Goes the Neighborhood Anna jest w domu Samathy Gibbons. Pokazuje wampirom z krypty jak zmienia się kanały w telewizorze. Kiedy Pearl uczy się używać telefonu, Anna dostaje wiadomość od Jeremiego. Rozmawiają o nim. Potem wychodzą z domu. Odwiedzają Damona, któremu Pearl mówi, że wampiry wyszły z grobu i żąda informacji o członkach Rady Założycieli. Anna przysłuchuje się całej rozmowie. Potem wraz z matką wychodzą. Idą spotkać się z Jenną, gdyż Pearl chce kupić od niej jeden z budynków. Annabelle zauważa Jeremiego. Po chwili opuszcza matkę i idzie do jego domu. Chłopak jest zdziwiony, że dziewczyna jeszcze jest w mieście, ponieważ kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiała mówiła, że wyjeżdża. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że jej matka postanowiła otworzyć mały sklep. Wieczorem robią kolację. Jeremy kaleczy się nożem. Twarz Anny zmienia się. Kiedy wchodzi Jenna, dziewczyna ucieka. W domu czeka Pearl, która jest zła na córkę, gdyż ta za długo nie wracała. Jeszcze tej samej nocy Anna ponownie odwiedza Jeremiego. Zastanawia się skąd o niej wiedział. Wtedy chłopak mówi jej o Vicki, a potem prosi, aby go przemieniła. W Let the Right One In Annabelle jest u Jeremiego. Chłopak ciągle próbuje ją przekonać, aby go przemieniła, jednak bezskutecznie. Kiedy do pokoju przychodzi Elena, Anna ucieka. Dziewczyna spotyka się ponownie z Gilbertem w Grillu. Rozmawiają. Na początku o jego bransoletce, a potem Jeremi wraca do tematu wampirów. Podaje jej powód dla którego chciałby, aby go przemieniła, lecz Anna ponownie mu odmawia. Dziewczyna zauważa swoją matkę i podchodzi do niej. Mówi, że udało jej się ukraść krew. Pearl postanawia wrócić do domu. Kiedy obie wychodzą, zauważają burmistrza Lockwooda. Matka dziewczyny postanawia się do niego przysiąść, a Anna tylko się przedstawia i odchodzi. Podczas gdy Anna gra w rzutki, Jeremi podchodzi do niej, co nie uchodzi uwadze jej matki. Kiedy zostają same Pearl robi córce awanturę o to, że przyjaźni się z Gilbertem. Boi się o to, co się stanie kiedy chłopak się dowie o wampirach. Anna mówi jej, że już wie i podoba mu się to. Razem wracają do domu. Wieczorem pojawia się u Jeremiego. Dowiaduje się, że chciał przemiany, aby być z Vicki. Później odchodzi. W Miss Mystic Falls Anna przychodzi do Damona, żeby go przeprosić. Salvatore mówi jej, że powinna bardziej uważać, kiedy okrada banki, ale Annabelle twierdzi, że nie była tam od tygodnia, bo wszystkie wampiry odeszły. Została tylko ona i jej matka. Później widzą się jeszcze raz w Sali Założyciela. Rozmawiają o Johnie Gilbercie, który podejrzewa, że Pearl ukradła coś Johnathanowi Gilbertowi. Później spotyka się z Jeremim, który mówi jej, że czytał pamiętnik Eleny i stąd dowiedział się wszystkiego. Potem Anna przychodzi do Damona, Pearl również. Kobieta daje wampirowi wynalazek Gilberta, dzięki czemu ona i Anna będą mogły zostać w mieście. |-|Sezon 2= thumb|190px|Anna powraca.Jak się okazało, krew Anny była wstanie uzdrowić Jeremy'ego, a nie przemienić go w wampira. Jeremy połknął zbyt mało tabletek, by mógł dokonać samobójstwa, dlatego dzięki jej krwi był nadal człowiekiem. Po tym jak Jeremy został przypadkowo postrzelony przez Sheriff Forbes oraz przywrócony do życia dzięki magii Bonnie, Anna ukazuje się mu w ostatnim odcinku sezonu jako duch. |-|Sezon 3= Kiedy Jeremy skończył rozmawiać z Bonnie przez telefon, światła w pomieszczeniu zaczęły migotać. Anna pojawiła się i chciała dotknąć Jeremy'ego, ale w tym samym momencie wszedł Matt, a ona zniknęła. Później pojawiła się przed jego samochodem, kiedy to Jeremy włączył reflektory. Był przerażony, gdy ją zobaczył, jednak gdy Matt spytał się czy wszystko w porządku, powiedział mu, że jest po prostu naćpany. Następnie wyłącza światła, a Anna znika. W The Hybrid Anna ostrzega Jeremy'ego przed Vicki. Zostaje później ujawnione, że została ona uwięziona po drugiej stronie. Jeremy może ją słyszeć i widzieć, ale nie może czuć jej fizycznie. W[[Disturbing Behavior| Disturbing Behavior '']] Anna pojawia się tuż obok Jeremy'ego i woła go; jest bardzo zaskoczona i szczęśliwa, gdy dowiaduje się, że Jeremy w końcu ją słyszy. Mówi mu, że próbowała się z nim skontaktować od paru dni. Później tego samego dnia, pojawia się obok Bonnie i ostrzega go, że ciemność nadchodzi. Następnie Jeremy postanawia wyłączyć swoje myśli o Annie, odrzucając ją i zostawiając ją zupełnie samą. W kolejnym odcinku, po przez Jeremy'ego mówi Katherine i Damonowi o Mikaelu. W ''Smells Like Teen Spirit Anna rozmawia z Jeremy na temat Matta i Vicki. Mówi jej, że miała racje co do Vicki i jej planów powrotu do żywych i kontaktu z czarownicą po drugiej stronie. Później Anna pojawia się w trakcie kłótni Bonnie i Jeremy'ego; jest zła na niego, że będąc z Bonnie nie powinien o niej myśleć. Jeremy mówi jej, że o tym wie, lecz to jest od niego silniejsze. Anna również mówi, że nie może o nim przestać myśleć i kiedy w końcu czują swój dotyk są zszokowani, ale zarazem szczęśliwi. W Ghost World Bonnie rzuca czar, który pozwala być duchom widocznym dla ludzkiego oka. W Mystic Grill, Elena szuka Jeremy'ego. Gdy wchodzi do toalety, widzi jak Jeremy całuje się z Anną. Elena nie może w to uwierzyć i krzyczy na Annę, co powoduje, że znika. Podczas Nocy Światła, Anna zostaje oskarżona o kradzież naszyjnika, jednak Jeremy ją broni. Później, pojawia się wraz z naszyjnikiem i mówi Jeremy'emu, że jego siostra ma rację. W ostatniej scenie widzimy jak Anna znajduje swoją matkę, Pearl, a następnie znikają, co oznaczało by, że Anna już nigdy nie będzie samotna po Drugiej Stronie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Anna jest pociągająca dziewczyną o ciemnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Osobowość Relacje Jeremy Gilbert Pearl Ciekawostki *Została zabita przez Johna, wujka Jeremy'ego. *Przez 145 lat starała się wejść do grobowca, aby uwolnić matkę. *Według informacji zawartych w serii Pamiętnik Stefano, Anna jest wampirem i ma 14 lat (lata ludzkie), natomiast według informacji castingowych do serialu, jest napisane, że Anna miała 17 lat, kiedy została przemieniona w wampira. Galeria tvd-vicky-and-anna-the-vampire-diaries-24220033-1274-717.png Anna-the-vampire-diaries-26859825-1280-720.jpg Annaflash.png Annaisback.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x07-Anna-has-the-necklace.jpg ANBGHW.jpg 111VampireDiaries0725.png 111VampireDiaries0802.png 111VampireDiaries1387.png 111VampireDiaries1392.png 113VampireDiaries0229.png 113VampireDiaries0240.png Przypisy ów Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Johna Gilberta Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa